


Почему не я?

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ленньер не может простить себя за то, что случилось в храме Варени. Дополнение к серии «Момент перехода», 4 сезон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему не я?

**Author's Note:**

> написано для ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Ludwig14

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/natoth/view/634638?p=0)

Он медленно шел рядом с ней, готовый подхватить под руки в случае необходимости.  
— Я все же считаю, что с этим нужно повременить. Вы еще не совсем здоровы.  
Деленн действительно была очень слаба. На её лице все еще были видны ожоги от Звездного огня, периодически она пошатывалась и останавливалась, прислоняясь к стене. Если бы на то была его воля, он бы запретил ей подниматься с постели еще несколько дней. Но теперь… после того, что произошло… Ленньер не чувствовал, что вправе указывать ей.  
— Другие касты ждут моих действий. Со временем ожидание может перейти в страх. Все готово?  
— Да, как только вы войдете, сразу начнется прямая трансляция на весь Минбар.  
Она глубоко вздохнула и выпрямилась.  
— Тогда давай с этим покончим…  
Деленн решительно пошла вперед, высоко подняв голову, такая прямая и такая гордая...  
Ленньер знал, что каждый шаг отзывается в ее теле мучительной болью, но эти страдания были ничтожными по сравнению с тем, через что ей уже довелось пройти.  
Он почтительно поклонился, оставшись ждать у дверей. В зал, где собирался Серый Совет, ему доступа не было.  
Высокие массивные двери распахнулись, пропуская Деленн в огромное темное помещение, а потом медленно захлопнулись.

* * *

Ленньер отчаянно пытался не вспоминать о трагической сцене, разыгравшейся несколько дней назад в древнем храме Варини, но она упорно продолжала стоять перед его глазами.  
«Почему? Почему это был не я? — мучительно думал Ленньер, стоя около дверей. — Почему Нерун смог это сделать, а я — нет?»  
Теперь, после того, как все было позади, Ленньер не понимал, как можно было поступить иначе...  
«Я же люблю ее больше жизни, так почему же медлил? Чего ждал?»  
Он попытался найти оправдание в том, что всего лишь старался исполнить ее волю. Разве не в этом цель истинного служения?  
Но утешение было слишком слабым и горьким.  
А теперь... теперь ничего уже не исправить...

Нерун пожертвовал своей жизнью ради той, кого еще недавно называл своим врагом. Более того, он спас Деленн не только от огня, но и от бесчестья, которое ожидало ее, если бы она покинула Круг после того, как вызов был брошен. И сохранил доброе имя своей касты, которую едва не опозорил трус Шакири.  
А он? Что сделал он, возомнивший, что любит ее и готов ради нее на все? Бездействовал, когда надо было просто отдаться зову сердца. Да, он исполнял ее волю. Но от этого почему-то не становилось легче на душе.  
Он был там, так близко от нее, но не увидел того единственно верного Пути, который открылся шай алиту из клана Звездных Всадников.  
Деленн была слишком горда, слишком любила свой народ, чтобы выйти из Круга Звездного огня. Она бы пошла до конца, он ведь знал ее, знал, на что она способна, видел, какие отчаянные и почти безумные поступки она в состоянии совершить. Ведь он был с ней, когда она приняла решение пройти через Кризалис, видел, каким страданиям ее подверг Инквизитор... он должен был догадаться, чем может закончиться та встреча в храме.  
Так почему же он ничему не научился?  
И всегда смиренно следовал за ней, поддерживая... и не вмешиваясь...  
Хотя, возможно, надо было вмешаться. Быть может, тогда она бы смотрела на него иначе?  
Но всегда его опережал кто-то другой.  
Шеридан, не он, бросился защищать ее от пыток Инквизитора.  
Нерун, не он, шагнул в Звездный огонь.  
Ради нее.  
Думать об этом стало совершенно невыносимо.  
Ленньер застыл у ворот зала Серого Совета, тщетно пытаясь унять горькую мысль, бьющуюся внутри.  
«Чего стоит вся моя любовь, если я не смог спасти ее, когда пробил час? Когда это было действительно необходимо?»  
Разве не об этом он всегда мечтал?  
Жить ради нее, умереть ради нее.  
И все равно провалил испытание.  
Снова.  
Он мог бы…  
Чего стоили теперь эти горькие размышления о том, чего не было?  
Как сможет он теперь смотреть в глаза той, которая так и не дождалась от него помощи?  
Разве достоин он ее уважения после этого?  
— На месте Неруна должен был быть я… — чуть слышно пробормотал Ленньер, стискивая зубы и прикрывая глаза. — _Там должен был быть я!_


End file.
